Talk:Fighting Together
Ten Tail's Clones Do we make an own page for them, similar to this technique?Norleon (talk) 10:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think so, go ahead if there is no objections. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::How about making the Three-Tails Mini Clone a generic Tailed Beast justu and call it fe: "Tailed Beast Mini-Clones" or smthng?--Omojuze (talk) 10:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Translation Please What are Sakura n' Shizune saying, when they say: "Shaannaroo" and "Hyakagou no Jutsu"? I apologize for my ignorance in such things T.T JaZZBaND (talk) 12:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :'Shannaro' is just an outcry of Sakura with no real meaning. The Hyakagou no Jutsu (?) is the Strength of a Hundred Technique. Seelentau 愛議 12:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: So if Shizune states that she could do Strength of a Hundred..... then I guess we have to add Sakura after all, in the sake of staying consistent. JaZZBaND (talk) 12:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Since the translations of all that stuff varies from translator to translator, I'd wait with any further changes until I've read the raw and can give you my own translation of it. Seelentau 愛議 12:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: So for now, should add her, to appease the masses and then come back to it later? JaZZBaND (talk) 12:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Typically, we don't add something until we are certain.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::As I said somewhere else, I strongly believe that the Byakugō Seal is the mark on Tsunade's and Sakura's forehead, while Infūin: Kai is a partial and Byakugō no Jutsu is a full release of the Chakra stored inside the seal. But that's only speculation, just leave everything as it for now. I'll get my hands on the raw on Saturday/Sunday, just wait until then :) Seelentau 愛議 12:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It would seem so. That means what we attribute to strength of hundred is in fact just creation rebirth with more chakra--Elveonora (talk) 13:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly how the article reads now. Strength of Hundred is the ultimate medical ninjutsu that allows Tsunade to take a large Susanoo blade to the gut and heal the would as soon as the blade was removed without having to do anything. All the extra strength she has is well, because that women can just wreck face.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I interpret it differently. The fuinjutsu on their forehead itself, storing of the chakra for years is Strength of Hundred. Yin Seal: Release is a technique that releases the seal. Creation Rebirth is self healing no jutsu obviously that requires the extra stored chakra. The reason why the seal appeared differently between Tsunade's first and second known use is simply because she has stored/released more chakra than before. In short words: with less chakra it doesn't spread like in Part I. and now with Sakura, with more it does. The increased strength itself is just Chakra Enhanced Strength with the extra chakra reserves, giving it an extra punch.--Elveonora (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: What do you think we should do now as far as updating Sakura's and the other pages that are related to the techniques you described?JaZZBaND (talk) 16:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So the entire Strength of Hundred page is wrong then? When the technique was introduced, Tsunade and Madara stated that it was automatic healing, basically Creation Rebirth that she didn't have to do on her own. The Yin Seal (which bare in mind used to have it's own article) was the storing of chakra at a specific spot and releasing it was obvious.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Someone should again re-check the raws of all the instances it was mentioned as well, not only of the latest chapter--Elveonora (talk) 17:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC)